The Scumbucket Punks
by Chacusha
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP. A story about Piggy and the Scumbucket Punks from Operation: C.H.A.D. I've always wondered about Chad's phone call to Piggy of the Scumbucket Punks.
1. Humbly Invited

Author's Note: I got the idea for this strange fanfic because, well… I always imagined Piggy (talked to in Operation: C.H.A.D.) to be a girl, possibly because I thought his/her name was Peggy. ^^;;; I found out his/her name was Piggy, but it was too late—I had already formed this scheme in my mind and that was how it was going to be. It turns out, though, that the name "Piggy" has a lot more room for development, so I decided to write this story anyway. So...enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. 

  
CHAPTER 1—Humbly Invited 

  
_"Hello, Piggy. Still need a bass player for the Scumbucket Punks?"_

... 

Where did this come from? Who is this "Piggy"? Is this their real name, or some sort of nickname? What happened after this acceptance? In order to answer all of these questions, I took it upon myself to do a bit of investigating. *cough*nosiness*cough* I have included here the findings of this investigation. 

... 

  
---10:30 A.M., May 24th: Roosevelt Middle School--- 

During a passing period, a girl with light brown-blonde (and very poofy) hair walked down a crowded school hall. The schoolchildren that milled about chattered noisily. "Oops. Excuse me. Excuse me," the girl added to the noise as she struggled to walk against the flow of students and get through narrow passages made even narrower by people who were standing around idly. 

Finally, she reached her target: a sixth grader, like herself. "Hii, Chaad," she said, holding out her vowels. 

Chad, with his blonde hair covering his eyes, turned around from his locker. "Oh. Hi, Piggy." 

The girl, Piggy, smiled weakly and giggled a little. "Yeah, I started a band, you know, the Scumbucket Punks, and we're, like, down a bass player, so I was wondering if you... you know..." 

"Oh, yeah, I do know one. His name is—" 

"No! No, I was wondering if you wanted to fill the spot." 

"Oh..." Chad hesitated. "Well, um... I haven't ever played the bass guitar before, but..." 

"You can learn, right? You'll join, won't you?" Piggy asked pleadingly. 

"Um... I'll have to think about it." 

"Ooh, thanks, Chad! The first meeting is the Saturday after next in my garage. It'll be around 2:00-ish. Okay?" Piggy asked, as if he had already accepted. 

Chad nodded hesitantly. 

  
---7:28 P.M., May 24th: Chad's house--- 

In a cozy little neighborhood, in a cozy little house, seated around a cozy little table, Chad and his family enjoyed a cozy little dinner. 

"This dinner is so cozy, I could fall asleep in the meatloaf," Destructo Dad said. 

"Why, thank you, honey," his wife responded. 

"You should really drink more milk, son," his father said, filling a glass of milk up. Chad nodded, and decided that now was the time for him to ask his question. 

"Mom, Dad? Can I play in a... uh... a garage band?" 

Chad's parents were knocked off their chairs by some invisible force. "No!" they said at the same time from beneath the table, sounding winded. They righted their chairs and sat down again. 

"Okay." Chad drank his glass of milk, finished up his dinner, and exited the dining room, feeling better. _Well, that settles that._

  
---8:31 A.M., May 25th: Roosevelt Middle School--- 

"Aww! Whaddaya mean your parents won't let you?" 

"Well—" 

"That's so not fair! Couldn't you, like, sneak away on Saturdays or something?" 

"No, because I'd have to walk about three miles to your house. And also, I don't have enough money to buy a bass guitar and my parents won't buy me one so..." 

"Darn... Isn't there, like, some other way?" 

"Well... There's that bass player I was recommending—" 

"No! I want you—for my band." 

"Why?" Chad looked at the clock out of habit to see how much time was left in the passing period. 

"Because..." Piggy said in a small, tense voice. "Nothing." She turned around and walked away, quickly getting lost in a crowd of sixth graders. 

... 

To be continued. 

  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fanfic on ff.net, so I'd appreciate it very very very much if you review. ^_^ Oh yeah, by the way, the speaker in this story (the person at the beginning investigating is NOT me, or a fictional version of me). Well, bye for now! 


	2. What's in a Name?

Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter! Much thanks to the people who reviewed. ^__^ This chapter is longer than the last one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, the Muppets, or Lord of the Flies

  
  
CHAPTER 2—What's in a Name? 

  
_"Hello, Piggy. Still need a bass player for the Scumbucket Punks?"_

---Phone call intercepted at 3:11 P.M., June 17th--- 

"Chad? You'll join?" Piggy asked. 

There was a click, and then the soft ringing of the phone. 

"Hm." It sounded like him. _But Chad wouldn't leave such a weird message. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. I bet it wasn't him._

Piggy tried to bring down her hopes before they got too high, but it was like talking in code. Every sentence brought a hidden meaning, felt, rather than articulated, by Piggy. "Chad wouldn't leave such a weird message," meant, "It probably wasn't Chad... but it could've been." 

"It couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. I bet it wasn't him," meant, "Could it be him? It could be him. I wish it was him." 

  
---11:32 P.M., June 19th: Chad's house--- 

Chad's mother paced around the living room, tapping her turquoise gloved hand to her chin. Destructo Dad sat in a chair in the corner, checking off a list. They had already "fixed" nearly all of the "damage" that Chad had done: with quick work they were able to get back the play's lead role; they explained to Coach Wetterhahn that Chad hadn't thought through his decision to quit football team carefully; the Honors Society and Young High Society Society hadn't even understood the call at all. 

Now, only one matter remained. "We've handled everything except for Piggy and the Scumbucket Punks," Chad's father said, looking up from the list. 

"I see," Mega Mom said. "I'll make the call." She went over to the bottom of a flight of stairs and called up, "Chad, what's... er... Piggy's phone number?" 

Chad answered from his room, "Um... I think it's in the directory. Her last name is Alvace." 

Mega Mom looked it up in the school directory. She dialed the number. After three rings, the phone was picked up and a female voice said, "Hello?" 

"Hello, this is Chad's mother. May I speak to the parents of Piggy or Piggy?" 

"This is Piggy." 

There was a small silence. "I'm sorry, was your name _Pig_gy or _Peg_gy?" 

"_Pig_gy." 

"Oh, my. What an odd name." 

... 

That's what I thought, too, when the story was spread around the organization that Numbuh 274 had saved all the operatives from his own parents. One thing that caught my attention was her name. "Piggy." It was odd. Was it her real name? A shortened version of her real name? A nickname? Curiosity had always been my most prominent trait, so I had to find out how she came by that name. I called her on June 18th in order to get the answer from her. The conversation went something like this: 

Piggy: Hello?   
Me: Hi. Is this Piggy?   
Piggy: Yeah.   
Me: Oh, good. I was wondering, what's your real name?   
Piggy: Uh... Who is this?   
Me: Sorry, that information is for me to know and for you to not know currently, in the past, and anytime in the future.   
Piggy: Ah, well, I hold the same policy for my name.   
Me: ... [silence] Darn. [hangs up] 

I gave up a bit too easily, I know, but I think that the worst thing is, Piggy probably forgot about the call, but I am still wondering what her name is. After extensive research, however, I have found two other people named "Piggy" and I hope somehow that they'll be helpful. 

1. Miss Piggy—She's part of a group called "The Muppets." She looks like a mix between a pig and a person and has blonde hair. My theory is that her name is a reflection of her looks. She doesn't seem to have much of a connection with Piggy, but you could argue that they both resemble pigs to some extent (although this is coming from a biased me). 

2. Piggy—He's from a book called _Lord of the Flies_. In the book he says, "I don't care what they call me...so long as they don't call me what they used to call me at school...They used to call me 'Piggy.'" Aggravatingly, Piggy's real name is not revealed in the book. Darn. I think I'm seeing a parallel here. 

Oh, well. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. 

... 

---11:33 P.M., June 19th: Chad's house--- 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a rude way. Anyway, Piggy, are you the person who has a band called the Punky Buckets or whatever?" 

"Scumbucket Punks, yes," Piggy corrected. 

"Yes, well, I'm Chad's mother and—" 

"Oh—!" Piggy exclaimed as it clicked in her brain. Chad's parents. Asking about the band. Two days after she had received an acceptance phone call from someone that seemed like Chad. It had to have been him after all. Now, was his mother confirming the practice time? Or maybe— 

"I would like to inform you that Chad made the decision to join your band _without_ my permission _or_ that of his father." 

Piggy froze. Now that she thought of it, it made sense. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Her body sagged dejectedly, but her head and her mouth were still working. "Oh, but why don't you approve? They're lots of skills you can develop by playing in a small band," she said. 

"Like what?" 

"Well, uh..." Piggy's mind was working like mad to think of something. This was a chance, but probably her last one. "Uh... musical skills. And um... teamwork skills." 

"But," Mega Mom interrupted, "Chad already takes private violin lessons and he's inside the school orchestra." 

"Yeah, but in private lessons, you don't play together with other people." 

"Yes, that's what orchestra is for," Mega Mom explained patiently. 

"But in an orchestra, a conductor keeps the group together, while in a small band, the members conduct themselves and they have to listen to each other." 

Chad's mother paused to think about Piggy's argument. "Hm... I see your point. Is there anything else that it improves?" 

"Um... social skills... experience with audiences... it looks good on a résumé... um... helps understanding musical-what's-it-called... oh—musical theory, you know with all the harmony and stuff, and um... learning a new instrument is always good—you know, more flexibility—and um... it improves hand-eye coordination, memory skills..." Piggy stopped, as she was afraid her reasons were getting worse. 

It didn't matter, however, to Mega Mom, who was convinced as soon as she heard the words "looks good on a résumé." She nodded to herself and said, "I see. Well, how about this: we'll observe the first meeting and then make our final decision. Is that okay?" 

"Yes, that's fine," Piggy said, smiling widely. 

"Good, now when are practices?" 

"Every Saturday, at two, at my house." 

Mega Mom jotted the information down on a pad near the telephone, and realized that it _was_ Saturday. "Oh, so the next practice is today, in around two hours?" 

"Yes." 

"All right. And Chad's playing the..." 

"Bass guitar." 

She made another note. "Okay, and do we have to bring anything?" 

"Don't think so." 

"Okay, thank you very much. Good-bye." 

"'Bye." 

Mega Mom hung up the phone and turned to her husband, who was trying to swat a fly with the newspaper. "Honey?" she said to get his attention. 

"Yes, dear?" he replied. "Augh! Why won't it die?!" 

"I think we should give the band a try. It'd be good for Chad to learn the bass guitar and at least experience what it's like to play in a small band." 

"You know, I agree. Bass guitar, did you say?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go buy one!" 

"Yes, let's go. Oh, it's so exciting." Chad's mother paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Chad, we're going out for a bit. We'll be back soon." 

With that, Chad's parents exited the house, got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway. A bass guitar was only eight miles away. 

... 

To be continued. 

  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate criticism in reviews too, so please review! Good-bye for now. ^__^ 


	3. Reason to Worry

Author's Note: It's chapter three, at last! Eep, I'm sorry. I didn't die--I just got writer's block and tons of homework. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciated all of the comments. ^.^ 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. 

  
  
CHAPTER 3—Reason to Worry 

  
---12:15 P.M., June 19th: Chad's house--- 

There was low hum as the garage door slid open. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad's car drove slowly into the garage and stopped. The car's engine shut off and Chad's parents emerged from the car a few seconds later, carrying their purchase: a new bass guitar. 

"Chad! We're back!" Destructo Dad called when they had opened the door. "Chad, get down here. We'd like to show you something we bought." 

Chad descended the staircase and stared at the black guitar case that his mother was holding in her hands. "Er... What's that?" 

"It's a bass guitar!" 

Chad stared blankly. 

"For the band, you know?" his father added. 

Chad continued to stare blankly. 

"You know, that one called the Skunky Buckets or something," Mega Mom said. 

Chad's blank stare turned into a confused one. 

"I think it was the Scumbucket Punks," Destructo Dad corrected. 

"Oh!" Chad spoke at last. "Oh, I completely forgot about that! Wait—" He paused to look at the bass. "Wait, wait, you bought a bass so that I could play in the band?" he asked incredulously. 

His parents nodded and smiled. 

Chad was completely confused about his parents' change of heart. "But—but—" 

"A small band would be a good, musical extracurricular activity to participate in, wouldn't it?" 

"But—" Chad was going to say, "But I already have enough extracurricular activities!" but he immediately caught himself-his parents would never accept that as an excuse. He chose to instead say, "But I don't know how to play a bass at all." 

"Well, it's just like a violin, isn't it?" Mega Mom said. "Well, except for the fact that it's on its side. And lower. And you don't use a bow. And it's bigger. And—-" 

"I think that's enough, honey. Don't worry, Chad. You still have two more hours to learn. In the meantime..." Destructo Dad turned to Mega Mom, "let's cook lunch!" 

Chad stood over the guitar pensively. It was strange. Concerning the band, his parents had gone from "punched in the stomach" to "enthusiastically buying basses." And what about him? What were his feelings? 

After what seemed like a minute he slowly opened the case, but didn't touch the guitar. Finally, he spoke. "Mom? Don't I have a violin lesson at one o' clock?" 

"What? Violin—OHH! Violin lesson! I forgot!" 

"I'll go practice my violin then." 

"You haven't practiced your violin today?" Destructo Dad asked. 

"No." 

"Oh, well then go do it." 

Chad went back upstairs, and within half a minute, the clear sounds of the violin could be heard from the cozy kitchen. 

"Our son!" Destructo Dad said proudly. 

*~*~*   
~*~*~   
*~*~* 

A young girl sat on a beanbag chair with a L.A.P.T.O.P. [which stood for Light And Portable Typing-On Place (I bet you didn't know that L.A.P.T.O.P. was secretly an acronym, did you?)] on her lap. She looked at her watch. 12:53. It had only taken her thirty minutes to type up her teammate's report. Not too bad. The girl had brown hair tied into pigtails. She took down her left pigtail, redid it, and tied it up again. "Hey, Numbuh 298! I finished!" she said after she had fixed her pigtail. 

"Good," Numbuh 298 replied. Numbuh 298 was a short girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail-braid. She was staring intently at what looked like feed from a live camera. 

"Do I have to put in the part about Numbuh 274 eating lunch and going to the violin lesson?" 

"No, it's fine." Numbuh 298 took a break from staring at the input of the camera. In a very serious tone, she asked, "How goes the 'character investigation'?" 

The pigtailed girl laughed nervously. "Well... Still haven't found anything. I'm working on it, but I told ya before, I'm 99% sure that we have good reason to worry-" 

Numbuh 298 tsked. "Numbuh 167, you always rush things. You've got to start using more professional methods." 

Numbuh 167 merely shrugged as an answer. She ran her hand over her hair to check for bumps. Then she took down her right pigtail this time, redid it, and tied it up again. Suddenly, the door to the small room Numbuhs 167 and 298 were in burst open and yet another young girl (this one with dark skin and hair) came in, carrying a booklet. 

"I got it!" she said, tucking her short, black hair behind her ear. "Remember how Numbuh 274 told his mom to look up 'Alvace' in the school directory? Well, look what I have!" She held out the booklet she was carrying, which was marked with the words, "Roosevelt Middle School Directory". 

"Ooh, did you find her name?" Numbuh 167 asked eagerly. 

"Yep." The third girl held out the book and pointed to the name. Pointed, but did not say anything. 

Pyggwrölithvapolymera Alvace. That was the name. 

"I, er... I don't know how to pronounce that," Numbuh 167 commented. 

"Neither do I. Hey, Numbuh 298! We found out Piggy's real name, but we don't know how to pronounce it." 

Numbuh 298 turned. "Oh, you did? Good work, 318. Let me see it." Numbuh 298 took the directory and looked at the name. After a while of staring at it with her brow furrowed, she said, "It matters not. Just keep going." 

"Yeah, you'd better update the report," Numbuh 318, the third girl suggested. 

"Okay, if ya say so." Numbuh 167 took her right pigtail down and redid it once again. She scrolled up and down her document, looking for the section she had written about Piggy's name. "I'll just add it to the bottom," she said, not wanting to read it thoroughly to find the right section. 

Suddenly, Numbuh 298 gasped. "No time for that!" 

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 318 asked. 

Numbuh 298 didn't answer immediately. Instead, she put on a "cordless" phone headset and adjusted the mouthpiece. Then she began to speak into it urgently. "Code Red. I repeat, we have a Code Red. I have detected an RUPC, which requires emergency action. Do you copy?" 

Numbuhs 167 and 318 stared at Numbuh 298. "Er... The headset communication system is for times when you want to contact us and we're _not_ in the same room." 

Numbuh 298 turned around. "Well, I knew that. I was just going for a professional look, you know?" 

"Uh... okay..." 

"_Anyway_, we have an emergency on our hands. It turns out that Numbuh 167's intuition was correct. This girl, Piggy, is definitely up to no good. Into the aircraft!" 

Numbuhs 167, 298, and 318 quickly boarded a wooden plane and prepared for takeoff. Numbuh 167 sat in the pilot's seat, Numbuh 298 took the commander's chair, and Numbuh 318 stood in front of several green panels of unknown purpose. 

"Are we ready for takeoff?" Numbuh 298 asked grimly. 

"Yeah, I think so," Numbuh 318 replied. 

"Please, say, 'All systems go' instead." 

Numbuh 318 sighed. "All systems go." 

Numbuh 167 started the plane, and before they knew it, the town was spread below their feet. 

  
To be continued. 

  
A/N: I hope the changing perspective wasn't too confusing. Isn't it strange how the last chapter was called "What's in a Name?" but you didn't find out Piggy's name, and this chapter is called "Reason to Worry" but you don't find out what the reason to worry is? Bad naming skills. ¯_¯;;; Well, anyway, please review! I appreciate it! ^_^ 


	4. Meet the Scumbucket Punks

Author's Note: gasp It's Chapter 4! That only took me two months to do... --;;; I'm so sorry! I blame it on homework. Not really any writer's block, but I was trying to figure out a way to make Mega Mom and Destructo Dad more in character (as in, not so quick to let Chad be part of the Scumbucket Punks), but I failed. --;;; Arg, I'm so sorry. But anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 anyway. ;;; 

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, why the heck would I be writing fanfiction? 

CHAPTER 4—Meet the Scumbucket Punks 

A car parked on the side of the street outside of a small brick-orange house. Destructo Dad turned the key to shut off the engine, popped open the car trunk, and then climbed out. He and Mega Mom went around the car and began extracting the guitar from the trunk. At that moment, Piggy and her parents came walking down their driveway to greet them. 

"Hii, Chaad," Piggy immediately said. 

His parents were too occupied with the trunk and the guitar to notice the Alvaces, but Chad saw them, and the first thing that he noticed was that Piggy had changed her hair since he last saw her, which was the last day of school before summer break. She had dyed her hair—hot pink. 

Chad glanced back at his parents, who were still too busy with the guitar and then with Piggy's parents to notice Piggy at all. "Your hair..." Chad said. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Piggy touched her hair self-consciously. "Is there a leaf inside it?" 

"No, it's just that—you dyed it. My parents will—" 

"Oh, hello," Mega Mom said to Piggy from behind Chad. "Wow, interesting hair," she said as she handed Chad his bass. 

Chad looked back to see the expression on his mother's face, and saw that it was perfectly calm. He was confused for a second by his mother's reaction (or lack of one) but then he realized it. As a test, he said, "Can I dye my hair too?" 

"OF COURSE NOT!!" both of his parents said at the same time. 

"Yep," he thought. "I guess it's only bad if _I_ do it." 

"Heey, let's meet the others," Piggy said leading the way excitedly up to the open two-car garage. Chad had been too involved with the Alvaces to notice that there were people in the garage already, and the drummer had even been playing softly on the drums the whole time. 

"This is Erin." Piggy motioned towards a black-haired girl on the floor reading a magazine and eating a popsicle. Erin looked up and waved. 

"She's the vocalist. And this is Aaron." Piggy motioned towards a red-haired boy sitting behind a drum set. Aaron stopped drumming and looked up at Chad and then at Chad's parents. He asked hesitantly, "Hey, are you Numbuh 274?" 

"Yeah." 

"_The_ Numbuh 274? Awesome! I'm Numbuh 415. It's an honor to meet you." They shook hands. 

Piggy looked at them confused and asked, "What's with all this number stuff?" 

"Dunno," Erin said, still eating her popsicle without even glancing up. 

"Uh, it's nothing," Chad said quickly. "Well, I guess we should start now." 

"Okay, good idea." Piggy and the others set up their positions and their music stands. However, they noticed that Chad was still standing there holding his bass guitar, looking a bit nervous. 

"Er... I don't know how to, you know, play," he explained. 

"Ohh, right! Now I remember! Well, first, let's get out your bass." Piggy took the bass from Chad's hands and put it on the concrete surface of her driveway. She opened it up and plucked the strings. "Okay, these strings, starting from the big one here are E, A, D, and G." 

"Oh, I see. Then it's like a string bass." 

"A string bass?" 

"Yeah, they have the same string names as a violin, except that they're in reverse order, so E is the lowest and G is the highest." 

"Oh, interesting. You play violin, right, Chaad?" 

"Oh, yes," came Mega Mom's voice from a lawn chair lower down on the driveway. "And he plays it very well." 

"Wooww, that's neato." Piggy held up the bass guitar. "Okay, the strap goes over like this. Yeah, put your arm through. Okay, your right hand—oops, well, your left hand—" Piggy held Chad's left hand and placed it around the top of the fretboard of the bass. "—goes here. Hm... You probably need a pick, don't you? Here, I have an extra somewhere..." 

"Did you get that?" Numbuh 298 asked. 

"Er... Actually, I wasn't listening," Numbuh 167 replied. 

Numbuh 298 sighed, exasperated. "Okay, in case you weren't listening, I was just explaining the RUPC." 

Numbuh 318 spoke up. "Wait, uh... what does 'RUPC' stand for? It's been so long since we made up all those acronyms." 

Numbuh 298 sighed, exasperated, again. "It stands for 'Romantic, Unnecessary Physical Contact', meaning that Numbuh 274 received a seemingly romantic touch from an _unauthorized_ source." 

"Oh, but she only touched his hand, but... I guess it's good to not take any chances." 

"My thoughts exactly, Numbuh 318. Now, full speed ahead, Numbuh 167." 

"Okay!" 

People walking along the street gasped as a small plane flying at full speed whooshed over their heads. As they watched it zoom across the sky, they could see visibly that it was zooming around in a chaotic zigzag, looking very much out of control. 

"NUMBUH 167! Would you mind NOT redoing your hair while PILOTING at FULL SPEED?" Numbuh 298 yelled, her voice rising in panic. 

"But there's a lump in it that's bothering me!" 

"If you want, I can take over piloting, because I really have no idea what these green panels (that I'm watching right now) do," Numbuh 318 said, pointing at the green panels of unknown purpose in front of her. 

Numbuh 298 enthusiastically agreed to the idea and soon the ship was stabilized and on its way again. 

"Are you ready, Chaad?" 

"Well..." Chad said hesitantly, "I'd really prefer to have more practice time but..." 

"You'll be fine," Erin said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Can we play a song already?" 

"All right." 

Everybody got into their places, this time with Chad in their midst. 

"Ready?" Piggy asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay. Well, then..." Piggy counted off, and then they began to play. Chad was confused at first but he was able to find the right place (or at least what sounded like the right place), and was glad that the Scumbucket Punks had chosen a song with a very simple bass part. 

By the end of the piece, Chad was actually enjoying himself even though everyone could hear him when he made a mistake. They laughed good-naturedly and somehow managed to continue despite their laughing. 

However, Chad didn't notice the expressions on his parents' faces until after the band had finished the song. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad looked very pale and shocked, and they were also not sitting on the lawn chairs, but curled up on the driveway. 

"What's wrong with _them_?" Erin whispered. 

"Well, according to what they say, this is actually a _mild_ reaction," Aaron answered. "Right, 274?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess, but they're the ones that put me in the band in the first place, so I really don't know." 

Meanwhile, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad had recovered enough to stand up. The four Scumbucket Punks could hear Chad's mother say loudly, "Oh, my! It never occurred to me that such songs would have that kind of language." 

Destructo Dad nodded. "I sure am glad that Chad's not the vocalist. Well, I say that this trial run is enough. What about you, honey?" 

"Yes, I think so too." 

Piggy took a step forward and said, "But, wait!" 

However, before she could say anything more, a giant ship came crashing down on the driveway, right in between the garage and the lawn chairs. 

To be continued... 

A/N: Hm... I think there's only one chapter left (yeah, I write kind of short stories). I hope the next chapter won't take too long to write. Please review, because I love reviews, even ones that criticize (although I must say that my story-fixing skills are sadly lacking). 


End file.
